So Happy I Could Die, and its alright
by nayders
Summary: This fan fiction is basically about a girl named Sophia, who had to sacrifice a lot throughout her life. Will a certain boy change her view on things? please read and review, it will be much appreciated. :  rated T for language. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Smile Like You Mean It

This is not your traditional Clare/Eli fan fiction. The fact is, I like that couple a lot but I just thought I'd shake things up a bit you know? Please review; your thoughts are much appreciated.

* * *

My name is Sophia, I am 15 years old and I just recently moved from Ottawa to Toronto. My mom got a new job here, I had to sacrifice a lot... friends, my house, my school. But in a way, I am kind of glad. I get to start a new life, and hey... who wouldn't want a chance to just start over again? Plus, I finally got rid of my ex-boyfriend.

There's a bright side to everything I guess.

_At the new house in Toronto, 8:00 pm, September 1__st__._

I sat there on my bed. I kind of loved my new room, my mom let me decorate it how I want. I looked at the pale lavender walls, the purple bean bags that sat in the corner, my new bed. It was all... different. But I am good at coping with new things.

I was sitting at my desk, talking to my friend back home in Ottawa. _Home, huh... this is my new home now. _I thought.

Grace: So how's it going there?

Sophie. (L): it's alright; I mean... the new house is great, much nicer than the last one. But I just miss you guys.

Grace: I know but don't worry, we will always keep in touch and besides, isn't this the chance you always wanted, to start over and get a new chance in life?

Sophie. (L): Hmm... I guess.

Grace: Well... have fun at school tomorrow, don't worry everything is going to be fine.

Sophie. (L): I seriously hope so.

_Next morning, 7:00 am, September 2__nd__._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Will you shut the fuck up? _That was the first thought that crossed my mind that day. I'm not usually a morning person but today I was more irritated than usual. I was dead nervous, starting my life at a whole new school, trying to make friends along the way, while still maintaining the 4.0 average I aspire. It is going to be very hard.

I finally got up from my bed, took a shower, and threw on a soft pink, loose fitted tank, and a pair of light skinny jeans, and my favourite flats. _Yup, I look presentable enough._ I thought as I took one last look at the mirror. I grabbed my school bag and headed into my mom's car. Well, this is it.

When I finally got to school, I saw that it was much bigger than my old school back in Ottawa. It was much nicer, I had to admit. Also, there were people everywhere. It defiantly had a larger student body than my old school. As I got out of the car, I walked into the front door. The banner above the door read "_Degrassi Community School"_. Is this where I am going to be spending the next 2 years of my life? Awesome.

As I walked into the office to get my schedule, I couldn't help but notice a very cute guy sitting there waiting for something. He had light brown hair swept along his face, black skinnies and a black blazer with a skull pin on it. But most importantly, he had the most gorgeous emerald green eyes and the cutest smirk on his face. Normally, guys like him are not my type at all... but this one was different. Of course, I wouldn't get my hopes up, he wouldn't like a girl like me and besides, a gorgeous guy like him is probably already taken.

I sighed as I walked to the front desk. A nice looking lady with short brown hair looked at me and smiled. "Hey, how can I help you?" she said. "Hi, Um... I am here to pick up my schedule; I am a new student here. My name is Sophia Montgomery." I said with a voice that wasn't my own. I sounded perkier than the usual, like I was trying to impress someone... "Oh, one moment please Miss Montgomery." A few seconds later the lady came back with my schedule. "Here you go, now off to class Miss Montgomery. Your first class is English, it's upstairs." She said. I smiled in thanks and proceeded out the door.

As I walked into English class I realized how alone I am. Everyone was in their little cliques and I couldn't help but feel kind of sad for not having any friends at this school. I guess I'll just have to wait a while to meet some people. When I finally chose a place to sit, there he was... walking in through the door. That gorgeous gothic guy I saw. He laid eyes on me and smirked. I could've sworn my heart missed a beat. "_No. No. No. No. I can't make the same mistake again, I can't" _was all that was running through my head after.

* * *

Ahah, I hope you guys liked it; it's my first fan fiction. Sorry it started off slow; I was kind of just brainstorming here. Please review and tell me if you like the idea and I'll update more, you will find out about Sophia's past and who she's about to make friends with. ;) *hint*hint.

Thanks a lot.


	2. When You Were Young

**Okay, guys so i realized that i made a tiny little mistake in the first chapter. Yes the gothic kid is Eli obviously no doubt about that. :) But yeah, he has black hair.. Not brown, so oops! But no worries, its all taken care of... enjoy the second chapter. And review please, you will make my day (: 3**

**Oh and btw, I am so very sorry for taking a long time to update. I'm on vacation and it is kind of hard to write things regularly, but I am coming back to Canada in 11 days so just wait until then and I'll update more. (:**

I sighed while staring at him with anxious eyes. Here's the deal... I don't believe in love at first sight, I also lost hope on guys completely. The last time I fell this hard for a guy just by looking at him, things went _real_ bad. Like horribly bad. And I ended up getting hurt obviously, and I really couldn't afford for that to happen to me again.

This gorgeous guy then proceeded to sit down in the seat right in front of me..._great._ Wait... why did I say gorgeous? I need to block those feelings, fast.

Our teacher proceeded with the attendance.

"K.C?"

"Here."

"Alli?"

"Here."

"Clare?"

"Here."

"Elijah."

"Its Eli, and I am here." The Goth guy said. _Elijah? _I mentally laughed at his name. Not that it was funny or anything; I just never expected his name to be..._Elijah. haha._

"Sophia?"

"Here!"

The class was mostly boring, nothing interesting happened, but as I was gathering my stuff to leave the Goth guy, Elijah, or Eli or whatever his name is, was blocking the door, making me unable to leave.

"Um, excuse me?" I said feeling kind of awkward.

"Your new here aren't you?" He said, smirking at me with those gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Yeah I am, is there a problem? What do you want?" I demanded, getting kind of annoyed. _Why won't he just move out of the way already? Ugh._

"Hey, there's no reason to be feisty here. I am just trying to have a conversation with you, is there something wrong with being friendly?" he said, still smirking at me. I felt myself blush a little, but I didn't let him get to me, no way.

"No, but I don't want to be late for class so can you please just move out of the way?" I said, trying to push him out of the way. He gently held my wrists, which made me freeze. I just stared at him. _What is he doing? This guy is really getting on my nerves._

"Look, since your new here I figured you would want someone to sit at lunch with? I mean no pressure or anything, you could say no if you want." He said, still holding my wrists.

"Um, sure I guess I will sit with you at lunch." I said. He's just trying to be friendly right? Nothing more than just... being friendly. I smiled at him as he let go of my wrists and moved out of the way. As I was walking I looked back at him only to find him smirking at me again. _When is he going to wipe that stupid smirk of his face? _

I couldn't wait till lunch, and I had no idea why. I mean, it's not like I like Eli or anything, he's just a friend, that's all he is going to be. _Then why is my heart beating so fast right now? I am only having lunch with him, darn it!_

As I walked into the cafeteria, I saw how everyone was still in their little cliques, cheerleaders over there, nerds over here, and just random off beats here and there. As I was looking around I finally found him, he was listening to his iPod, he looked like he was really into his music, and I didn't want to bother him but... I have to sit with someone and he was nice enough to offer.

When I got closer to the table I realized that he wasn't alone.

He was with sitting with a guy, who was wearing clothes that are too big for his tiny frame, and a girl with short wavy hair, she was leaning into Eli, her eyes staring intently at him. _Could this girl be more obvious? She's obviously crushing on Eli._

I waved my hand in front of Eli's face to get his attention. "Hello... Hello? Eli..." I felt the guy and girl's eyes on me, staring at me with confused expressions.

He finally realized that I've been calling his name "what? Oh sorry, guys this is Sophia. Sophia, this is Clare." He said pointing at the girl with the piercing blue eyes. "And Adam." He said pointing at the boy.

"Hi guys!" I said trying to sound as perky as I can. Adam smiled and waved at me, but the girl was eyeing me suspiciously, as if I've done something wrong...

**Ouu cliff hanger? Maybe... ;) I actually have fantastic ideas for this fanfic. =] next chapter will be in Eli's point of view , oh and.. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. It would only inspire me to write more. So if you like what your reading, then you better review/fave and do all of that wonderful magical schtuff.:D**


End file.
